


Night Watch

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [29]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She knew she wasn't alone, feeling a hand resting under her palm, warm and still presence in waiting, without holding her down.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Sweet Nothings [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179914
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

The light was softer this time. Morning, she thought and stirred counting all fingers, toes and limbs, before finally opening her eyes. She knew she wasn't alone, feeling a hand resting under her palm, warm and still presence in waiting, without holding her down. Looking up, she saw his gentle eyes, shadows on cheeks, chin resting on knuckles, elbow on the armrest of a chair pulled right beside her bed.  
"Hey," she breathed, closing her fingers around his. "You've been here all night?"   
Mulder smiled, stroking her knuckles lightly with his thumb.   
"Can't sleep?"  
"I did sleep a little," he said, his gaze falling to their hands, "once I came here."   
"My doctor says I can go home today."  
"I know."  
"Will you keep sneaking in every night?" His smile turned sheepish but he met her eyes. "This is getting out of hand."   
"I know."   
"You know I want to work again."   
"I know."  
"You can't keep worrying about me."   
"Sure I can."   
"No, you can't. I'm not made of glass."  
"No, you're far more precious than that, to me," he said quietly.  
Silence fell for a long minute, steps in the corridor announcing the start of yet another day. She looked at him while his his gaze returned to their fingers twined together.   
"Mulder," she sighed, a plea and rebuke so natural it almost made him smile.   
"I won't promise anything," he said quietly, leaning over their hands and cutting the discussion short with one kiss to the back of hers before getting up leave. "Change the lock if you want me to stay away."  
She rolled her eyes and held on to his hand. "You know I won't do that."   
"I hope not." He gave her a small smile and let go. "Is your mom taking you home?"  
"No, I can take myself."  
"Then I'll be outside til you're ready to go." He cut her off, holding the door open for the morning nurse on his way out.   
Scully fell back on her pillows and tried not to fume too much while the nurse checked her blood pressure.  
"Impossible man," she murmured and the nurse chuckled.   
"They don't make them like that anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

It took three days for her to feel mostly like herself again. She slept in her bed, cleaned up her place, cooked her own meals and slept some more after that.   
Friday night after taking a long hot bath, she stepped out from the bathroom and almost jumped out of her skin.   
"Hey," Mulder said sitting on the couch in her living room.   
"Mulder!" She pulled the robe tighter around herself and crossed the room, feeling angry blush rise to her face. She grabbed him by the coat and pulled him to his feet. "Get out."   
"Glad to see you too, you look better." He said heavy on the sarcasm, but not putting up fight as she dragged him to the door.  
"You said you won't do this."   
"I said I won't promise anything," he teased, but then she opened the door and pushed. "Wait, Scully!"   
She shut the door in his face.   
"Scully!" He called, not quite banging his fist against the door, but close. "Scully, please!"   
She leaned against the cool wood, anger fading as quick as it appeared. He called her name once more, then came a soft thump just over her head and his frantic voice turned quiet, as if speaking to himself.   
"You didn't call, didn't answer so I got worried, that's all. I know I shouldn't come in like that and I know you don't owe me anything but I thought." He sighed heavily and she heard another thump, just one but a bit harder than his last. "Food's on the table," he said and she glanced in the direction of the kitchen.   
Takeout bags sat on the counter, right next to plates and a small stack of napkins.  
She pulled the door open and saw Mulder still there, gripping the doorframe with his head hanging low between his shoulders. He took a step back and looked at her.   
"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to barge in, but I couldn't get your mother and you didn't call me back, and I." Mulder shook his had and pushed his hands inside his pockets. "I knew you'd want some time to yourself but I didn't expect complete radio silence."   
She smiled and took a step back, letting him through. "I'm sorry, that wasn't on purpose, come in."   
"You don't mind?"  
"Oh, for crying out loud." She sighed and turned around, leaving the door open. "I'll go put on some clothes while you make up your mind."   
Mulder grinned and stepped inside after her, closing the door behind them. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."   
Scully laughed and called from the bedroom. "And tomorrow I'm changing that lock."  
Mulder chuckled shrugging out of his coat and started setting the table.


End file.
